True Ties
by waltzfriend
Summary: Eric is nothing shy of dark and deadly but what happens when a mysterious woman with some awsome powers all her own stands up to him? Rated M for later chapters...
1. By Chance

*******I do not own true blood or any of it's characters*****

Chapter 1:

By Chance

It was raining again. Even though outside it was miserable, the pathetic humans at the door were still huddled outside. In one pulsating mob they begged as one for a chance to play any part in the vampire world he claimed. Eric sat aloof bored with what was an every night occurrence. Here inside sweat and desperation coated everything. Pam was in the corner playing with some skinny bastard decked out in black with red spikes sprouting from his scrawny head. Eric closed his eyes and listened with his senses rather than ears to the club environment. Desperation. Misery. Disappointment. Curiosity. Anticipation. _Blank_…

Eric's eyes rushed open and he sat straighter looking for the source that had no energy signature. Goth wannabe's and curious innocents crowded inside. He could see nothing out of order…

"Excuse me…Excuse me. Could you get out of the way please?"

Eric shifted to look near the rear end of the club. A small human female with brunette waves was trying to squeeze past a big Goth pretender. The man ignored her and kept yapping up one of the numerous female vamps Eric kept to keep the male clientele coming in. Eric's mouth twitched in amusement as the impatience and anger started to show on the woman's face. She pushed her hands out and moved him out of her way. Eric was the only vampire that felt the psychic push she inflicted upon the Goth male and more importantly the vampire woman. Both turned to regard her and when the male grabbed the small female she looked directly into his eyes and spoke with barely suppressed anger,

"Take your hands off my arm."

The man's eyes glazed and he immediately dropped his hand.

"You and the vampire chick turn around. Keep up your conversation and forget that I was here."

The brunette looked straight into the vampire's eyes and repeated herself. Both the human male and vampire tuned back to each other and went exactly to the spot in conversation they had been at before the small confrontation. The brunette turned around and downed her drink. Eric was intrigued by the fact that she now carried an empty bottle of true blood. She threw the bottle in the trash and wiped her mouth on the sleeve of the dark leather jacket she wore. Eric noticed she wore a v-neck black cotton shirt with a high neck collar. The shirt hit only mid torso with dark blue jeans and black doc martens completing the ensemble. He could see the hint of a tattoo peeking out from the tops of her low-slung jeans. She hardly fit the mold for his club clientele.

Eric looked around the club to see if the female was noticed by anyone else. Even Pam was preoccupied and did not take note of the small brunette human. Eric signaled to the DJ to turn down the lights and start the rave mix. Almost instantly, the crowd started pulsating with the techno blare. Eric moved with vampiric speed to stand behind the female trying to escape the crowd.

"Some of our kind would consider what you just did a crime against both vampires and humans alike."

The female froze and turned around to look defiantly in his face. He realized with something close to amazement that she could see just as clearly in the dark as he could. She smiled with tight eyes.

"I would hardly call it a crime. All I did was circumvent a rather stupid couple from embarrassing themselves by getting in a fruitless argument and fight."

She turned around with every intention of getting away when Eric whipped in front of her and crowded close.

"Why are you here?" he asked curiously. "You are no fang banger and seem to be unimpressed by us. So I must ask why you would go to a club that holds no appeal to you."

The woman looked around with barely suppressed disgust. "I wanted to see true vampires. Not this Hollywood cover up bullshit. Your club is nothing but a façade to appeal to the cannon fodder you feed on."

She looked back into his face. "I was looking for answers and I'll I've found was glamour and bull. So excuse me."

She started to pull way, but Eric lashed out and held fast to her wrist.

_She looked at him with anger in her eyes and then all of a sudden both were swept through as they saw a group of at least ten men dressed completely in camo enter through the front. They spread out in intervals against the walls. The leader was a tall redneck with a shaved head and army tattoos peeking out from under his vest. He signaled with his head and as one they pulled out shotguns and assorted rifles. "DEATH TO FANGS AND ALL WHO ASSOCIATE WITH 'EM!!" _

_BANG!!!_

End Chapter 1

I already have two more chapters ready but I'd like to get some feedback before I continue posting. This is my first fic so any reviews are helpful…._  
_


	2. Fighter Spirit

*******I do not own true blood or any of its characters*****

Chapter 2: Fighter Spirit

Eric and the brunette looked at each other with wide eyes. Just then, the front entrance opened. The female looked over with panicked eyes as ten men in camo came through. Eric was struck amazed as they started moving exactly as they had seen in the shared vision.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?!!!!"

Eric looked down at the female who had dared raise her voice to him. She began pushing away as she yelled, "RUN!!!"

Everyone looked around at the yelling. The female's head swung towards the ceiling and threw her arm towards it. Immediately all the sprinklers went off as the crowd rushed the exits in order to escape the onslaught of water.

Eric watched as the female moved with almost vampire speed to one of the hunters and grabbed his gun with ease. It hit the floor with a loud clank as she whipped her palm straight into his nose. Eric smelled blood as the man dropped all pretenses of fighting and clutched at his now broken nose.

The female stepped close again and the man's eyes bulged as he grabbed at his chest. Eric smelled the sweet metallic scent that only blood straight from the heart gives out. The woman stepped back, dagger in hand and headed towards the next hunter. She was ruthless as she exchanged blows and generally kicked some major ass.

Across the room, another hunter started sighting down his rifle at the human female. She was preoccupied with her current hunter and was going to be too late to avoid the gunshot. Eric felt an unexplainable note of panic, and using his vampiric speed, he snapped the gun in half. The hunter's fear and anger were the perfect aphrodisiac to his vampire senses, Eric thought as he felt his fangs pop from his gums. "Hmmm… It's been a while since I've fed on someone with a fighter spirit. Don't disappoint", Eric laughed as he lunged at the hunter's throat.

The female was cutting the hunters down with brutal efficiency while dodging the bullets the idiots were shooting wildly into the dark. She dropped her last hunter down to the ground and looked over at Eric who was by himself also cutting a bloody path through the remaining two hunters.

He was the epitome of a dark predator. She could see the muscles bunching under his tight black shirt and in the arms that held a fast fading human. She felt heat rise in her cheeks as he turned and smirked at her ogling.

_BOOM!!!!_

She looked down at her chest in shock and felt the warm blood running freely down onto the hands she held up. She could feel the blood gushing oh so quickly from her heart and turned to see the tattooed leader step from the shadows.

She turned and looked back at Eric. Smiling, she said, "Give him hell for me…"

Eric stood still frozen as he looked at the blood that had splattered on his chest. Eric's anger exploded as the female slumped to the floor.

Eric smiled with his lengthened fangs and thought, "Give 'em hell indeed" as he advanced towards the pathetic waste of a man.

End Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I never expected so many. Please keep 'em coming and I'll keep the chapters going…


	3. Triage

*******I do not own true blood or any of its characters*****

Chapter 3: Triage

He could not believe he had left the club in Pam's hands so he could take care of the human female. He almost hadn't bothered. What was another dead human to him? Nevertheless, he felt an annoying urge to protect and take care of her. He had gathered her against his chest and used his speed to bring her here. His home. He shifted her weight as he pushed open the door and headed towards his bedroom.

She was extremely pale against the black bedspread. The blood loss had obviously taken its toll. Her arms and stomach were coated red from both her kills and the still bleeding wound. With a lot of coaxing and tugging, he was finally able to remove the jacket. With a few swift pulls, he shredded her top and tossed the remainders to the side.

He was shocked when he noticed her wound. _Her rapidly healing wound…_Eric laid his hand near the wound and was jolted nearly off the bed as the female took a huge grasping breath and screamed in agony. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"The bullet…," she gasped, "The wound is healing over the bullet. You have to get it…"

She screamed again as the vampire pulled tighter together. For once, he actually felt pity towards a human. He looked into her eyes and nodded in understanding. He looked around to see if there was anything she could bite on. He looked down and stated to remove his belt. The thick leather would prevent her from biting her own tongue off.

She opened her mouth as he set the leather between her teeth and he couldn't help but notice how full and soft her lips were. He shook himself out of his reverie and nodded at her. She moved her arms to clutch at his thighs as he moved to straddle her. He bent over and looked at her tightly shut lids.

Sensing his gaze, she looked up and nodded in silent agreement. Eric immediately plunged his hand into the wound. Tearing through the already healing wound, he started to search for the bullet. The female screamed and bucked beneath him, clutching his thighs with almost vampiric strength, causing Eric to curse in pain of his own. Eric gritted his teeth, trying in vain to find the damned bullet.

Suddenly his fingers grazed hot metal. Quickly grasping it, he pulled his hand from the wound with wet sucking sounds. As his hand completely left the wound he dropped the bullet on the bed and searched the female's face. Her muffled screams had stopped and her breath was coming in steady even gulps. Tears still streamed from her eyes as he went to grab the leather from between her teeth.

She opened her mouth and he was astonished to not only see the deep teeth marks but two puncture holes where fangs had went through. What was surprising was the fact that he could no longer see them. Eric looked back into her face and saw that her eyes were glazed and unfocused. Her shallow pants for air slowed as she faded into unconsciousness.

Eric looked down at his blood soaked hands and clothes. Why waste such a meal? Eric's tongue started to lap at his hands. The blood hit his palate with astounding force. He could taste defiance, fear and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Her life force was spicy and rich and to a vampire so jaded like Eric it was a potent combination. Eric greedily lapped at the blood like one of the pathetic junkies that hung at his club. In minutes his hands and arms were clean.

Deciding a shower was prudent he headed towards the adjoining doorway. He paused and grabbed one of his black button downs and laid it beside the female. As he passed into the bathroom he didn't bother turning on the lights since he could see just fine. Inside the black and marble countertops and floor gleamed. Chrome fixtures and lights finished off the no nonsense look Eric favored. The glass shower Pam called the "orgy shower" was one of his favorite luxuries. Peeling off his shirt and pants he stepped inside and set the temperature to scalding.

****Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews. I am sorry about the slow update but my computer has completely crashed. As I speak I am on a library computer….FYI new chapters are ready but it will take me a while to get web access so just bare with me…Sorry!!!!


	4. Hot and Heavy

*******I do not own true blood or any of its characters*****

Chapter 4: Hot and Heavy

**!!!!!WARNING!!!!!**

**Rated M For A Reason **

Aria came too with a startled gasp and immediately felt her blood hunger rise with vicious force. Ruthlessly she pushed it aside as she took note of her already healing wound. Her immediate sense of the room she was in?

Black.

Apparently the vampire fit the classic dark brooding mold she thought sarcastically. She saw the shirt lying alongside her on the bed and gingerly began to put it on. The bed was a huge four poster with dark cherry wood and a black suede comforter and red accent pillows.

Aria could smell the vampire's unique scent of leather and sandalwood lead into the bathroom where steam was escaping the open door. Deciding a quick escape was best she began to tiptoe stealthily by the door.

"So you want to play the role of guilty mistress? I thought that was my role as the male?"

Caught red handed. Burning with embarrassment, she turned around. "Thanks for the shirt and helping me with my wound."

With nothing but a towel on she couldn't help but notice his physique. He was pale as all vampires were. He was muscled but not overly so. He must have been some sort of manual worker in his human life. His blonde hair was a shade darker and hung in wet strands around his face.

Looking back up into his face she couldn't miss the smirk on his lips or the arrogance that let her know that he knew exactly what she had been doing.

Face flaming even farther she began to step back.

The vampire's eyes tracked her escape and smirked at her embarrassment.

"So I bad ass but a prude female?" he laughed.

Aria stopped and tried to reign in the anger that was always so close to the surface. She had no problem acting aloof and cold in a crowd setting but in reality that was all fake. She was by nature actually shy and modest.

"Amongst strangers it is easy to be someone else. I'm actually not a bitch and yes I am modest in regards to sex." She pointed to his lack of attire. "You obviously have no problem."

The vampire's permanent smirk was ever present as he crowded close. "So not a vampire but you are no human either…Interesting. It is not often that I come across such a surprise. I admit you spark my interest."

"Well spare me…" Aria's anger spiked as she backed straight into a wall. "I have no interest in being used as your dinner or a quick fuck. So thanks, but bye."

The vampire blocked her path and as he grabbed her arm he noticed her brown eyes immediately turned black with red outer edges.

Her breath rushed out in a long sigh. "Awww...fuck…I can smell and hear the blood sliding through your veins." She inhaled and closed her eyes in hunger. She stepped back and started to tremble slightly. A human would have missed the small trembles and the light sheen of sweat that started to cover her body. But Eric, with his vampire senses did not.

"You used a lot of your blood supply to heal the wound", Eric noted.

Aria nodded slightly and began to step back only to bump farther against the wall. Eric smiled in satisfaction.

"You said you came to my club to find answers." Eric crowded closer and closer. "Do you know anything about our feeding habits?"

Aria shrugged, "I know some vamps mainstream. Meaning they don't drink from the source but rather from that true blood crap." She looked up at him with a small smile. "But many at your club resist the mainstream concept and continue to find donors. Willing or not. That's all I know.'

Eric realized with a small frown that her maker had indeed not taught her anything. She knew only the surface generalizations that their kind allowed the humans to know.

Determining a lesson was in order, Eric crowded close, putting his body flush against her own. He braced his arms along both sides of her head and supported his weight against the wall.

Aria eased farther against the wall. Eric smiled at her shyness and inhaled against her neck. Her rising heartbeat and increased temperature were driving his senses crazy. The predator inside smelled the fear and passion underneath her skin and longed to lash out.

He whispered against her neck, "Hmmm…Correct. But that is only the surface. We do feed on humans but we occasionally feed on one another."

Aria's senses were in overdrive. With her heightened senses she could smell his unique scent all around her. His muscles bunched and flexed as he started to rub against her. His large frame completely dwarfed her own and left no doubt that that he was completely male. Her hands itched to explore the pale skin left uncovered by the towel.

Eric smiled and inhaled the smell of her rising desire. "We usually feed on each other during sex. Hmmm… but you've never had sex with a vampire, have you?"

Aria's senses were totally overwhelming her. The sound of his heartbeat and the blood through his veins was calling to her blood hunger. She started to writhe and pulse as he lightly traced the side of her neck and collarbone all the while still breathing against her skin.

"The feel of skin to skin. Vampires see and feel it so differently than humans. Every touch." Eric pushed himself harder against her soft body, proving his point.

Aria nearly moaned at the feel of him pressed hard against her stomach.

"Every lick…" Eric managed as he licked from ear to collarbone.

Aria gasped and shot her hands out to press against his naked chest. Her vampire side was relishing every intimate touch and was begging for more. She was already ready for him and she was still clothed! He had barely touched her and she was going into overdrive.

But her human side wanted to resist. It was pushing too many thoughts at her as he began nibbling her neck and shirt line in earnest.

Eric struggled to remain distant as he usually was as he began tasting her delicious skin. He had meant to only tease and play with her, but he was fast getting out of control. His blood pounded through his veins and each of her small whimpers clawed at his desire. She had a passionate, sensual side that she kept hidden and he was all too eager to explore it.

******Whoooo…ya…I couldn't help it. I love to be a little evil and leave ya'll hanging! Anyway thanks for all the great reviews!!!!


End file.
